What goods a Yami?
by Destiny A. Rosewind
Summary: Yami Bakura does Ryou a favor or attempts too anyways


What Good's a Yami if he can't do chores?  
  
By Dani Rose. (Iceangelalone)  
  
Author notes: Do I look like I own YugiOh? This story came from a line my mother used to tell me before giving me my chores, a challenge sentence, and the depths of my imagination.  
Sentence: Somehow I don't think that look in your eyes means you're  
  
happy to see me. I'm about to be throttled, aren't I?  
  
The day had started out so simple. Bakura woke up, snuggled into the blankets with his arms wrapped tightly around a naked Ryou. But then, that dreaded black box started to wail its annoying song, and Ryou moved out of his embrace pull on clothes.  
  
/I have so much to do to day,/ Ryou sighed.  
  
//Like what?//  
  
/I have to do the laundry, the dishes, and I have to study for the final exams./  
  
//I'll help you.//  
  
/Really? How?/  
  
Bakura sighed. He really hadn't wanted to help, but the joy in his light's voice made him reconsider.  
  
//I'll do the laundry. It can't be that hard, can it?// Ryou grabbed Bakura and kissed him hard on the lips, then picked up his stuff and ran out of the room.  
  
/Thanks Bakura! The clothes are by the machine. Don't forget detergent! I love you!/ Ryou closed off the link, and Bakura was left alone.  
  
'How did I end up like some whipped weakling for this mortal boy?' He sighed, resigned to his fate, and walked to the laundry room like a man condemned. He stared idly at the white machine for a few minutes, then threw all the clothes in there at once. 'What was the last thing Ryou said to me? Oh yeah, don't forget detergent. .What's detergent?'  
  
//Uh, aibou?//  
  
/What, Yami?/ Ryou sighed; he was in the middle of class. 'Really what good is a Yami if he can't do chores?'  
  
//What's detergent?//  
  
/Do you see the red bottle?/  
  
//Yes.//  
  
/ Pour that into the washer./  
  
Ryou cut off the link and left Bakura by himself. Obeying Ryou to the letter, he added the contents of the red bottle into the washer until it was empty. Sighing, he left the laundry room and went to take a much needed nap.  
  
An hour later, he woke up prepared to put the laundry into the heated box. Bakura walked to a laundry room and stopped short at the sight of mountains of snowy white bubbles.  
  
"Oh shit! Ryou is going to kill me," Bakura whined to the empty house. Wading through the bubbles, he grabbed the laundry and loaded it into the heated box.  
  
"I'll have to distract him. I know! I'll meet him at the door wearing nothing. That usually manages to drive us both crazy."  
  
An hour later, the clothes came out of the dryer. They were multicolored, shrunken masses. 'I should leave and not say a word.' He threw the clothes in a basket and ran upstairs, roughly shoving them into the closet.  
  
"Bakura! I'm home!" Ryou called from downstairs. Bakura's eyes bulged and he fought the urge to cry. 'I don't want to appear that weak.'  
  
"Hi.. honey how was your d-" Bakura started to ask, but stopped when he saw Ryou's eyes. They were incensed as he stared, shocked, at the laundry room floor.  
  
"Where are my clothes?" he demanded, eyes glowing red.  
  
In silence, trembling a bit at the rage in his lover's voice, the frightened Yami led him up the stairs. "Here," he said.  
  
"Somehow I don't think that look in your eyes means you're  
  
happy to see me. I'm about to be throttled, aren't I?" he added as he watched his light stare horrified at the clothes.  
  
Ryou turned towards him and grabbed at his shirt. "I ask you to do one small favor and you ruin my clothes!"  
  
He grabbed Bakura's neck to strangle him, but then he stopped suddenly and laughed. ".Ryou?" Bakura asked warily.  
  
Ryou gasped for breath as he shook his head. "I shouldn't blame you! In Egypt, they didn't have washing machines, did they?"  
  
Removing his hands from the other boys neck, he smiled at him. "Since you tried to help me, how about I make love to you all night long?"  
  
Bakura pulled him into a long passionate, lingering kiss.  
  
//I believe you know the answer already.// 


End file.
